


My Half-Brother's Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sesshoumaru grows a little too fond of the title of Onii-san from a certain Miko. Worst of all she was his half brother's Miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. River

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: Uchiha Bitch

Kagome smiled happily to herself as she stood in the knee deep water. Rin and Shippo were nearby trying to fish and she was busy washing the cloths that Keade used to apply medicine to open wounds and what not. Now that she was living in the past she had become a miko in training and such manual labor was now her job.

She blinked as she felt his aura before she saw him and with a wide grin she stood up, wiping the sweat from her brow and tossed the pristine lord of the west a smile rivaling Rins. "Hello Onii-san." She inwardly giggled as his eyebrow twitched he was still against her calling him that even though she and Inu Yasha were now officially together.

She gasped as Rin let out a happy squeal, he had been away from about a month now and the young girl missed him terribly so, and winced as the young girl raced past her bumping into her and making her fall into the cold river water with a loud splash. She laughed as the young girl turned to her, her hands clasping Seshsoumaru's pants, a horrified look on her face. "I'm so sorry Kagome-sama!"

She shook her head as Shippo bounded over and settled on her shoulder moving her hair out of eyes and asking if she was okay. "I'm fine you two, I was getting hot anyway." She sent both children a reassuring smile enjoying the way the cool water cooled her heated flesh, she had been working up a sweat. She blinked when Sliver locks glinted in the sun and turned to watch as Sesshoumaru turned on his heel.

"Miko cover yourself." With those parting words he left her sitting in the water puzzled at his words. Only when she looked down at her clothes did she notice her white haori was now see through due to being soaked by the splash of water and clung to her skin. Plus she was cold... She blushed red as she covered up her chest and stood up a confused Shippo looking after the lord of the west and his ward.

"Why'd he leave so suddenly Kagome?" Kagome merely coughed into her hand as she picked up the fallen basket and made her way towards the village intent on changing as quickly as possible."Maybe he wants to spend some time with Rin before he leaves again." Shippo nodded accepting the answer, even though the demon lord would never admit it everyone knew he viewed Rin as a daughter. He merely shrugged and turned to his mother figure and started up a conversation about what they would eat for dinner.


	2. Bra

Sesshoumaru stared in wonder at the piece of cloth in his hands, it was a shade of light pink and made of cotton, yet it was so odd looking. Rin had brought it to him asking him what it was and he was loathe to admit it, but he had no idea.

From the scent on it, it was obviously the miko's and he was about to tell his ward to go ask the miko when she stormed her way through the brush towards them.

One arm wrapped around her chest hiding it from view. He arched an elegant eyebrow at his younger half-brother as he trailed behind her, snickering under his breath, "Miko-" He was cut off as she turned angry blue eyes towards him. Rin hid behind his leg as the livid miko pointed a finger at him.

"YOU!" He arched his eyebrow yet again at her; was the Miko mad for some reason?

"Yes, I." He narrowed his golden eyes at her as her scent spiked in anger and she zeroed her eyes in at the odd cloth in his hands and with lighting speed, she yanked it from his hands and hid it behind her back.

"You hentai!" With that, she stormed away, Rin reluctantly trailing after her.

He turned to glare at his laughing half-brother, more then ready to take out his anger on the whelp, yet was surprised when Inuyasha merely held his hands up in surrender. It was obvious the whelp was whipped by the miko, "D-do you know what that was?" Inuyasha snickered.

Sesshoumaru bit back a snarl, yet kept quiet, wanting to know what it was and why it would entice such a reaction from the normally calm miko.

Inuyasha laughed more and shook his head, "It's from her time; it's called a 'bra'," Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his elder half-brother since he still didn't get it, "It's a breast holder. It keeps womens' breasts from sagging." To emphasize his words her held his hands by his chest and moved them up and down, mimicking sagging breasts.

Sesshoumaru merely went slack-faced and walked away from him, impure thoughts running through his head; thoughts he quickly squashed.

She was, after all, his half-brother's miko.


	3. Flowers

Kagome smiled happily as she sat on the ground next to Rin and Shippou, not caring her miko robes were getting dirty. The sun was out and it was a glorious day, so she had played 'hooky' with her two wards. Ever since she had become Kaede's apprentice, she had been run ragged, running all over the village tending to the villagers. She had no idea how the elderly woman had managed it before and still had time to take care of them when they needed it.

"Kagome-sama, look! Isn't it pretty?" She smiled at the young girl who had wormed her way into her heart right next to Shippou. It was no wonder this small child had melted the ice around Sesshoumaru's heart. She was a true gem, and she was proud to be trusted by the lord to look after her.

"That's pretty, Rin-chan! Such a pretty combination of red, yellow, blue, and white." The young girl preened at the praise, "They represent Onii-san's colors, don't they?" She smiled as Rin nodded her head vigorously.

"Hai! Jaken-sama said they were his colors! So, they're my favorite colors two!" Kagome smiled and patted the young girl on the head.

"I'm sure that pleases him. Does it not, Onii-san?" She didn't even bat an eye as the topic of their discussion appeared out of nowhere; she merely offered him a small smile as Rin let out a happy squeal and attached herself to his legs. He wasn't due back for another few days!

He merely leveled her with a cold look, not liking the way she put words in his mouth, even if they were true, yet merely rested his hand on Rin's head as she smiled up at him showing off her creation and then launched into a report of sorts of the past week.

Kagome smiled as she stood up, Shippou hopping onto her shoulder, the elder demon still stuck fear into the small boy. She inclined her head at her 'Onii-san' and offered him a small smile.

"Rin, I am heading back now, so be good for Onii-san." Rin shot her a heartwarming smile and nodded before turning back to her lord.

Shippou shifted on his adopted mother's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You knew he was nearby, didn't you?" Kagome merely smiled secretively.

"I've no idea what you mean, Shippou-chan."


	4. Sickness

He could smell the sickness that layered her scent a mile away, it was a pollutant to her naturally sweet scent and it irked him. He did not know why, she was after all human and all humans got sick at one time or another. He chalked it up to worry for Rin, the young girl lived with the Miko and was bound to catch her cold if she was not tended to properly.

He briefly remembered that his younger half brother also shared her living quarters so he had no doubt smelt the sickness and had taken care of it. Then again the whelp was truly inapt when it came to certain things so with a slight furrow of his lips he leisurely made his way towards the village. Intent on making sure the miko was properly being taken care of so the sickness would not spread to his ward.

Imagine his surprise when he tracked the mikos scent not to her hut but to that of another one. The scent of illness was there as well and it was much stronger. He mused she must had been called upon to help the hapless humans who dwelled in it. He briefly wondered why his younger half brother had not told her to rest, the boy was outspoken about less trivial things. Surely the well being of his miko meant more to him then that?

He watched with languid eyes the Miko exited the hut, a light sweat upon her brow and a flush on her cheeks yet as always she was smiling. She bowed to those in the hut and made her way towards him, he more then expected to be greeted with a bright smile and an 'Onii-san.' Yet she didn't seem to notice his presence. He frowned what if he had been an attacking youkai?

With an almost inaudible sigh he flared is aura lightly, knowing it would catch not only her attention but his younger half brothers as well. He ignored her as she turned to him and offered him a small tired smile and a weak 'Onii-san'. His gaze was trained on his younger half brother as he landed near him a dark scowl on his face.

"What do ya want Sesshomaru?" His was tactless as usual.

Instead of falling for the bait he merely inclined his head towards the sick miko. "Tend to your miko, she is ill." With that he walked away leaving the Miko's well being in the hands of his younger half brother, where it should have been since the sickness had first started to pollute her scent.


	5. Kiss

He was never one for affection, deeming it unworthy of him and a sign of weakness. It was a human thing and it was no surprise that the Miko was overly found of showing it to those she cared about. She often did it without even knowing she was, a small touch on the back as she talked to people, a light touch to the arm as she laughed with others, a lingering caress to the children she called her own. The list could go on.

By now he was used to it, and often kept himself out of her reach for he did not like to be touched. Rin was an exception he viewed her as his own though he would never say it out loud. He was still a proud demon, a demon lord at that. Then again those that truly knew him could see that he cared for the young girl in such a way and that was all that really mattered.

Yet he was off topic, said topic was that he knew the miko had a knack for being 'touchy feely' with those she cared about. So of course she would be so with his half brother, they were after all living together yet not tied together by the bonds of a mating or a 'marriage' as the humans called it. So, he had no idea why he was so shocked when he stumbled upon his younger half brother stealing a kiss form the miko's lips.

It did not make sense, the way he reacted. He wanted to tear them apart, to tear his brother apart and if baffled him. Why did it bother him so much? She was after all his half brothers miko, though the claim was not there in black and white it was clear to all. The whelps scent was all over her, had been since the first time he had met her.

So why did it bother him so?

With a scowl he shoved all thoughts and feelings to the side as he stalked away, unnoticed by the pair, and left the scene behind. Wishing to forget he had even stumbled upon it.


End file.
